Fox who became a devil remix
by Wandering Sage
Summary: Adopted from Milk Sake and Dango. Naruto awakens a devil inside. Watch as his enemies learn fear. M for safety


Wandering Sage Does Fox Who became a Devil

Prolog

**WS: yo. This is a story I adopted with permission from lord Sake from Milk Sake and Dango. It will be slightly different from it. I do not own Naruto or Devil may cry. If I did, Vergil's background music would be a symphony orchestra and Hinata would slap sakura silly every time she bonked Naruto on the head. Now... Begin!**

The Platinum haired man opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling with an omega painted green on it. He looked down at himself, despite the headache and saw he was wearing his ensemble of blue and black.

"Is this hell?"

Even though he wasn't expecting it, an answer came anyway.

"No but everyone seems to think that when they wake up here. Welcome to Purgatory's Omega division, Virgil son of Sparda."

Virgil looked at the man who spoke and took in his features. He wore a red tunic, a green hat in the fedora style, and red pants. He stroked the falcon on his shoulder and carried himself like he knew how to fight with or without weapons.

"You know me, but I have no idea who you are or why I'm here."

Virgil said slowly standing up. He felt like he had just been wrung out like an old washcloth but would be damned if he would show it.

"I have a lot of names. But you can call me either Ryu or Uther whichever you like. To answer why you're here, what is the last thing you remember?"

The enigmatic man tilted his head with a small smirk on his face.

Virgil thought a moment.

"I was fighting my brother until even with Yamato and Force Edge I lost. After wards I ended up in the demon realm. I saw three red orbs and felt pain like nothing I had ever experienced. Than I found myself waking up here."

Uther tilted his head the other way and gave a small frown.

"Yes. That would explain why your soul was frayed worse than we had first diagnosed." at Virgil's raised eyebrow he continued.

"Let me fill in some of the blanks then shall I? Those red orbs were the manifestation of the, so called, Emperor of Demons Mundus. What he did to you frayed your mind and soul so badly you were no better than a Hell Vanguard. He then sent you out three times to kill you're brother twenty years later. He beat you in your... for lack of a better term Super Devil trigger called Nelo Angelo or the black angel. A fitting name for a son of Sparda. After you're third fight your brother managed to defeat you and forced Mundus to retreat with the awakened Force Edge. About five years later, you gained a second brother through the techniques of an order that worshiped Sparda but that story can be for another time. "

Virgil let this sink in for a moment.

"How long have I been sleeping and why am I not in Hell?"

At this Uther grinned.

"To the first... twenty millennia. As to the second... I have a task for you and filling out a transcript for Hell takes to much work."

Virgil staggered back slightly. Twenty thousand years was a long time for just about everybody. He forced that tidbit away from his mind till he could process it better.

"What task do you have in mind?"

Uther sighed and tilted his hat slightly.

"The world has changed drastically from the one you knew. Ninja and samurai are the leading warriors, the feudal system is going strong. And all but nine Purgatorial angels have left the world to man. Man has gained the power to seal these nine and one group even can control one of our generals to an extant. Those who have been used as seals are ostracised. Your task is to help one of these who is also, thanks to us, you reincarnation."

The enigmatic man snapped his fingers and Virgil's mind felt pain. In his mind's eye he saw a blonde haired child wearing an orange jumpsuit laughing, pranking, eating. He saw the blonde interacting with a lavender haired girl as friends even though Virgil could tell they wanted it to be more. He also saw the blonde being tortured, cut, stabbed, burned, electrocuted, and others. He could also see that the blonde had no malice in his heart for these people.

When it was over Virgil slowly stood again. "What did you just do?"

Uther looked at him.

"I showed you the memories, I gave you the emotions that the child has felt and remembered throughout his life. Reminds you of how you were before you lost Eve you're mother correct? This child exhibits what you might have been."

"You wish me to teach and awaken hi-our blood?"

Uther nodded.

"Suppose I accept. Would there be any perks?"

Uther laughed a moment before answering.

"A sight everyday that most would kill for, for Sparda's legacy to continue twofold with the kid and you're brother's decendent. And the ability for you and our general to be fully reborn at a later date. Sound good?"

Virgil smirked and spiked his hair up. "When do we leave?"

Uther clapped his hands and the two vanished. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Lord Nero.'

Scene

"You pose a threat to my plans, Kyuubi child. I find it best to weaken possible threats." said the Snake Sanin Orochimaru. Quite a feet considering he was using his tongue to hold up and bind our blonde friend.

"Gogyou Fuin!" he jabbed Naruto with his Chakra laced fingers over the Kyuubi's seal causing the blond to lose consciousness.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a sewer system. "Nani?" he heard voices talking and walked towards them. When he found them he saw two men and possibly the third most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Second that he remembered.

She had wavy red hair and wore a rather loose kimono which showed off her considerable figure. She also had nine red furred tails behind her.

What few knew was that Naruto had been in contact with his Kyuubi nee-chan since he was six. (Which was also the time Uther had first wanted to merge Virgil and Naruto)

"Kasumi nee-chan, who're these guys?"

"Well Naru-chan, the one in the funny looking hat happens to be my boss who has more names than you have ramen bowel stacks. And the man with the magical gravity defying hair is Vergil son of Sparda and they have a business proposition for you."

the vixen smiled as she remembered a few minutes ago and what the two men had asked.

Flashback

_Virgil looked around to see himself and Ryu in front of a large gate with water flowing around his feet. "If this is a trick I'm not impressed."_

"_No trick Sparda's son. We are currantly in a realm that everyone has at least one of, namely a mind scape. This particular _one is _the mind of the young Uzamaki kid. I can only assume that the water is the tears he has never shed"_

"_And you would be right Lord Uther." said the large fox behind the gate._

_Virgil whistled as he took in the fox's sheer size. 'She dwarfs the Temen ni gru.'_

"_Ah Kyuubi. I'm afraid we'll have to catch up later." said Ryu as he grinned. "Where are my manners? Virgil son of Sparda_ _meet Kasumi the Kyuubi no Kitsune daughter of Yoko Kurama and granddaughter of_ _Inari the fox god. Now Kasumi, we have a business proposition for you and the Uzamki kid._

_Flashback null_

Naruto looked at the man who his sister figure said was her boss and saw him sigh slightly.

"What business do you propose, Ontai-sama?"

"Why do you call me that?" asked Ryu.

"Well, Kasumi works for you and I figure there could be worse people to work under."

Ryu grinned. 'I'm beginning to like this kid.'

"Just call me Ryu. As to my proposal. I wish to merge both you and Virgil here but to keep your identities different. The two of you would be in essence twins. What this will do for you is make you faster, more resilient,and be able to learn some of Kasumi's abilities on the side as a bonus. As for the downside... I can't really think of one off the bat except maybe that you're council will force you to take multiple wives."

"I won't do that to Hinata-hime!" said the blonde with a fire in his eyes.

"You'll have to discuss that with her then. But I don't think she'd mind sharring you with another especially if they love you and her maybe. Not to say you won't learn from Virgil as well. He can teach you..." Ryu turned his head towards Virgil who smirked and decided to do a demonstration.

Virgil pointed with his palm towards one of the walls and several blue etherial swords shot out forming a small V. Next he palm slammed the ground and a multitude of silver blades sprang seemingly from his body.

"Sugoi." said a awed Naruto.

"And also the way of the sword as well." finished Ryu.

Naruto nodded slightly.

"So, after this merger, I will still be me, and Virgil-sama will still be Virgil-sama but I'll have his abilities due to his devil's blood and he and Kyuu-chan will train me. Right so far Ryu-san?"

At Ryu's nod Naruto thought a moment.

"I'll need a sword then. But I'll do it. I will protect Hinata-Hime even if it means death!"

Ryu grinned and held his hand out and summoned an o-katana with a blue saya. "I'll give Yamoto to you when you reach the tower alright? Wouldn't want the pink one and mr broody to get suspicious to early now would we?"

Ryu dismissed Yamoto and clapped once and started chanting low and fast in a language Naruto had never heard before.

Scene

Lee/Oto nin/lee hold back slightly/sasuke wake up/sakura calm sasuke down/ Naruto wakes up.

Sakura folded some cloth and put it on both of her teammates' foreheads before turning back to stand guard. "Please Naruto, Sasuke please wake up soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening."

Sakura turned her head to see the three Sound nin from earlier who attacked Kabuto. The near mumified one spoke up.

"Wake Uchiha up so we can kill him and maybe we'll let you live."

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"None of your business." said the spiky haired one.

The female of the group seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face when looking at Sakura.

The spiked one moved closer when the mumified one noticed something. "Wait Zaku." he upturned the dirt near their feet showing a bear trap device. "Impressive I suppose but not good enough. See, for us, it's all about killing Uchiha at this point. Orders and all. So, give him up and we won't have to scar you if not kill you."

Sakura smirked and cut the nigh invisable wire next to her causing a giant log to swing towards the mummified nin. He made a sighing motion and destroyed it with his metallic gauntlet. "Like I said, impressive but not good enough."

The spiked haired one lunged at Sakura with a menacing smile before he was deflected by a green blur kick to the face. When the blur landed, the sound nins saw it was the green bandaged boy from earlier who was trying to get his teammates into the first exam.

"Thank you Lee. But why? In this section it's every man for himself." Sakura asked bewildered.

Lee turned his head slightly and showed her part of a grin. "Even though my heart belongs to another, Sakura-san, I did promise I would protect you with my life did I not?" he turned his head to the sound nin and his grin turned wolfish, causing Kin to blush slightly. "Besides, I wish to spar with Uchiha-san and Uzamaki-san."

The green spandex wearer turned his head to the bushes and smirked. "Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Akimichi-san, would you mind incapacitating the kunoichi?" he saw Shikamaru nod once in understanding.

The spiked haired one laughed. "What, the tub of lard from the first exam I was sitting next to, the blonde bitch who looks like a two bit whore and mister pineapple head? You're kidding me!"

Choji stiffened in his hiding place. He had cared for his blonde teammate during the academy and before. What started as friendship slowly grew into more. He even lied to himself saying that as long as his platinum flower was happy chasing the uchiha then he was happy. Unfortunatly a little bit of his heart broke each time she tried and the uchiha turned her down.

What few knew, except for certain witnesses who still needed counseling occasionally, was there was a second taboo that marked you as waiting for execution in the eyes of Akimichi. Never under any circumstances insult the woman they love.

A Pulse of killing intent emitted from the bushes and Choji walked out of them radiating rage. "What did you call her? I don't think I heard right."

Zaku, not noticing his teammates taking nice long slow strides away from him, decided to repeat his previous statement. "I said the blonde bitch gets her living being a two bit slut. What the lard in you're ears making it hard to hear?"

Choji nodded once and said, "Shikamaru, Ino, you take the girl. Me and dead man walking are going to have a chat. This alright with you, Emerarudo-san?" unbeknownst to Choji two Buterfly wings made of chakra sprang from his back.

Lee nodded and took his stance. "That leaves me and Bandage-san."

Kin evaluated her odds. Dosu might be able to stun or incapacitate the green one easily enough due to his sound gauntlet. Zaku... Zaku probably wouldn't be leaving unscathed which was fine for her she had never liked the guy. And while her odds weren't great, she probably wouldn't be hurt to badly if she watched only.

Kin raised her hands and looked at Shikamaru considering Ino was staring at Choji in awe. "Hey I kept my mouth shut. Just tell you're friends to leave enough pieces of them left for us to advance and I won't fight." at Shikamaru's nod she sighed and watched what was about to unfold.

Choji's fight

Choji shifted his center of gravity lower and seemed almost to squat. Which caused Zaku to laugh.

"What's the matter lard ass? If you needed to go, you should've done that elsewhere. Or does your blonde sl–."

Zaku didn't finish his sentence because it was hard enough to breathe with Choji's palm striking his diaphragm and sending him into a nearby tree much less insult. Choji followed through with a burst of speed and grabbed Zaku's face before slamming the spiked nin's head into the tree time and again.

Choji pulled Zaku's head close and snarled. As he spoke he gave a blow to the sound nin to enunciate his point.

"Never." Ribs broke

"Ever." right femur was fractured with a kick

"Insult" he punched Zaku's right arm with enough force to turn the bones to dust.

"Ino-chan again!" he spun the nin in a complete circle before slamming his head into the ground leaving a decent sized crater.

Choji, even though he hadn't suffered any blows himself was nearly drained of chakra for some reason unknown to himself. But he did manage to walk over to his teammates with a smile before fainting.

Zaku however had miraculously survived his beating. He lifted his good arm at the chubby boy and prepared his attack when he heard the sound of a finger snap and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Hidden within the foliage, the man with the red hat smirked. 'now now, none of that.'

Lee's fight

Dosu was staring at his opponent trying to gauge him. It would be more intimidating if the spandex wearing fool would actually look at him instead of his right arm.

Lee stared at his hand with a slight hint of disappointment. Sakura being nearer could see Lee's bandages give of a faint glow in several bursts.

"It seems Akimichi-san is already done. I hope you have more than that sound trick you used on Kabuto-san, elsewise this will be more boring than I had anticipated." Lee looked up to see Dosu's visible eye widen slightly. "I have trained extensively in the physical arts, Mummy-san. I saw you're little display as did everybody I assume."

'Twenty percent. Any higher and I lose advantage later.'

Anyone who knew the lad and could look inside his mind would be startled. Who knew that Maighto Gai's mini me could form a sentence without the word youth. Gai and Lee both did believe in the fires of youth, but not exactly to the extant the rest of the village saw daily. They just exagerated their worship to the youthful fire spirit as a sort of coping mechanizim.

"Here I come!"

Lee lunged at the near mumified nin with a bicycle kick, hitting him in the chest and face five times before roundhouse kicking him away. Dosu landed on his feet and swung his arm at Lee, sending several sound drills at the lad. Lee concentrated on this ears and he could feel wisps of energy covering them in time to deflect most of the drills. Unfortunatly, enough got in to effect his ear drums.

As Lee swayed, Dosu leapt for the kill. As he neared Lee, however, Sakura jumped in the way taking the sound blast full on, rupturing both ear drums causing her to faint from the pain.

Lee looked at the fallen girl and thrust at Dosu with his right arm. Strangely an astral arm continued and mimiced Lee's own arm and grabed Dosu and threw him away like trash.

Everyone felt a pulse and looked to see the tree Naruto and Sasuke were under being destroyed by a purple fire blast.

They saw Sasuke walk out to them engulfed in the purple flame. He scanned his surroundings and saw Sakura on the ground with blood coming out of her ears. The normally quiet and calm Uchiha growled seeing the his pink haired teammate and possible friend damaged and unconscious.

He saw Choji, Ino and Shikamaru and instantly ruled them out. Choji was unconscious, Ino didn't have anything that could cause Sakura's wounds and Shikamaru simply shook his head. That left Lee and that seemed almost preposterous to the Uchiha. After all, the Taijutsu specialist probably knew how to knock someone unconscious without blood.

"Lee. Who did this to Sakura?" asked the uchiha letting emotion enter his voice for once.

He was answered by Dosu running towards him. Sasuke smirked and slid into dosu's feet tripping him. Then he grabbed the sound gauntlet and applied force to it. "You seem proud of this gauntlet and arm."

"Oy Sasuke. Quit playing with your food."

Sasuke and the others looked to see Naruto leaning against a nearby tree. The only thing different about him besides his aura, was the fact that the center of his hair was silver.

"He harmed Sakura, Naruto."

"Did he know? Well then, break his gauntlet and let them run in shame. We need to get Sakura some healing help."

Sasuke was going to argue, until he looked at Sakura's prone form. She needed help and for a shinobi, dishonor was worse than death. He applied pressure to the gauntlet until it cracked and broke revealing a bandage wrapped hand. He threw dosu at Lee who jump kicked Dosu towards Kin.

"Leave."

Dosu and kin dragged Zaku away leaving their heaven scroll. As he looked at Sakura, the flames around him vanished slowly.

Shikamaru spoke up. "You guys mind if we camp with you? Share supplies and all that." at Naruto's nod, Shikamaru took out a soldier pill and gave it to Ino. "He's my best friend, but there's no way in hell I'm doing anything that looks like a kiss to him. Sides, he did defend your womanly honor yes?"

Ino blushed.

**Yeah, I'm going to stop this one here. I have no idea when chapter two will come out. The next update should be Kage shinobi. Please review and tell me what you think and such. You know what you like about it what you dislike where you hope it'll go. Basic guidelines yes? Anyway, laters!**


End file.
